Pasiones Juveniles
by lindajhoa1
Summary: Parecía que durante casi toda su vida, Sakura Haruno habia experimentado un sentimiento de amor y odio hacia Kakashi Hatake. Quizás fuese debido a la diferencia de edad pues ella tenia 19 años y el 36 . No obstante, se establecía entre los dos una corriente de atracción cada vez que se encontraban. (Falta pero no cabe) Kakasaku full adaptacion de una novela.


**Antes que nada saludo a todas las fans del kakasaku, de la pagina de facebook "Para los que aman el Kakasaku" aquí su administradora, la nenita, para que vean que uno no se olvida de ustedes había estado ocupada al fin de cuenta saben como somos los estudiantes mas las otras actividades extracurriculares que tengo que asistir, Aun no iba a empezar este proyecto pero empece gracias a mi amiga del alma NICOLE a la cual va dedicada este capitulo, espero les guste y me apoyen en este proyecto, dejen sus criticas (buenas, constructivas) Y sin mas que decir...A leer:**

**Pasión juvenil**

Sakura tenia un sueño maravilloso. Se encontraba navegando. El cielo era azul, el mar tranquilo y Hatake estaba con ella. La abrazaba y Sonreía. Había algo en sus ojos que ella trato de descubrir y en su afán por hacerlo, se inclino demasiado. EL barco comenzó a balancearse en forma peligrosa y ella grito. El brazo de Hatake la asió con fuerza. Lastimándola, y el dijo impaciente:

-¡Vamos, Sakura, Estas soñando, niña! ¡Despierta!

Sakura parpadeo, incapaz, por un minuto, de comprender en donde estaba. Hatake la miraba fijamente, pero no sonreía. La expresión de su rostro era mas de enfado que de placer y se encontraba en su oficina, no en su barco.

-¿Hatake!-Todavía adormilada lo miro con ojos pensativos.

-En nombre del cielo, ¿que estas haciendo aquí estas hora de la noche? ¿ No te he repetido en muchas ocasiones que no regreses a la oficina después de terminar tu trabajo?.

-Después del trabajo-Completamente ya despierta, Sakura se puso de pie, sonrojada. Debía haberse quedado dormida después de revisar los libros y así empezó a soñar.-Tu no comprendes-murmuro- Ayude a Yamato esta tarde mientras estabas fuera y dijiste que querías que se ordenara la cuenta de Orochimaru.

-No tenias que ayudar a Yamato -Expreso lacónicamente, extendiendo su brazo para retenerla al ver que ella tropezaba. La arajo con aspereza hacia el deteniendo su rosada cabeza con una mano mientras que con la otra mano rodeaba su cintura.-No tienes que correr cada vez que Yamato levanta su dedo meñique.

No era la primera vez que Sakura estaba en brazos de Hatake. Desde que era pequeña el la había rescatado de los enredos en los que siempre se metía, Y como de costumbre, sintió que su proximidad la reconfortaba. Cuando sus largos dedos empezaron a dar masaje en su nuca, empezó a sentirse adormilada de nuevo

Suspiro profundamente, estaba contenta. De pronto escucho una tos discreta, en forma brusca se enderezo para ver atraves de la alta figura de Hatake. No se había dado cuenta de que su novia estaba con el. Hanare Abukara la observo con frialdad, una mirada que Sakura devolvió en la misma forma.

-Ya me puedes soltar- manifestó con desaliento- No necesito tu ayuda. Estoy cansada, no ebria.

-No creo que permitas que tus empleados te hablen en esa forma, ¿Verdad querido?-Pregunto Hanare con desdén. Sakura sintió que había obtenido un triunfo cuando Hatake dijo: 

-Como Sakura dice, ella esta cansada.

-Desearía que encontraras una secretaria adecuada, Kakashi- Hanare frunció el seño- Precisamente se de alguien que te ayudaría mas. Después de todo, tu negocio de barcos no es tan pequeño como antes.

-Lo que habla por si mismo- contesto Hatake.

Sakura, al no entender, se sintió confundida, aunque solo un tonto no comprendería cuando alguien trataba de burlarse. ¿Como se atrevía Hanare a insinuar que ella no era una secretaria apropiada para Hatake?.

-Oh, Hatake- Expreso dulcemente, con toda la inocencia reflejada en su rostro- La señorita Uchiha llamo hoy cuando acababas de salir. Dijo que lamenta tener que cancelar la cita que tenia contigo para esta noche, sin embargo le encantara cenar contigo mañana. Su mama le dio tu recado y lamenta no haber podido hablar contigo- Pasando por alto la mirada de advertencia de los oscuros ojos de Hatake, Agrego con imprudencia-: Menciono que deseaba que encontraras alguien para que te acompañara.

Tal como Sakura esperaba, Hanare de inmediato se puso furiosa al comprender que la habían elegido por conveniencia y de ultimo momento. Antes de que Hatake pudiera hablar, la mujer perdió la paciencia. Utilizo un lenguaje que Sakura consideraba no propio de una dama y menos cuando abrigaba la esperanza de casarse con el hombre al cual se dirigía.

Sakura observo a Hanare con compasivo desdén. Siempre sospecho que la chica no era inteligente y ahora lo comprobaba. No le dio a Hatake la oportunidad de que le explicara que su cita con la señorita Uchiha era de negocios. Ahora el se encontraba tan firme en su orgullo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer aclaraciones. Al ver la mirada de su jefe, Sakura comprendió que los días de Hanare estaban contados.

Aunque se sentía un poco responsable, la joven no tenia remordimientos, si Hatake No se daba cuenta que sus amigas no eran del todo adecuadas, alguien tenia que hacérselo notar. Y no era una tarea fácil. Su aparente preferencia por mujeres hermosas y poco inteligentes seria mas fácil de entender si no fuera tan sensato para otros asuntos. Sakura encontraba muy extraño que aquel hombre tan apuesto y arrogante, de treinta y seis años, fuera tan ciego en cuanto a las mujeres se refería. Aunque parecía tener una especie de radar que le permitía escapar de las garras al final, sin embargo a la muchacha esto no la consolaba. Temía que uno de esos días el sucumbiera a los ardides de una de las aturdidas hembras, quienes jamas tolerarían las largas horas que pasaba en sus astilleros. Se decía a si misma con firmeza que era por este negocio y por su futuro se sentía obligada a vigilar tan estrechamente las aventuras de Hatake.

Satisfecha con su trabajo de esa noche, Sakura estaba muy complacida hasta que se encontró con la mirada de su jefe, y se sintió incomoda. Por supuesto que el se molestaría porque había sido indiscreta, pero cuando ella le explicara que estaba tan cansada que no se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba, el le daría un pequeño sermón, mismo que ella no tenia necesidad de escuchar después de todo quedaría perdonado.

"En realidad, no podía hacer otra cosa", se dijo Sakura con satisfacción. Era posible que ella no fuera una buena secretaria, aunque su ortografía y su mecanografía eran muy buenas. Era su buen conocimiento del vocabulario referente a barcos y su construcción lo que la hacia indispensable. Esto , ¡Y la capacidad para soportar las rabietas de su jefe!

-Vámonos de aquí- Ordeno Hatake con frialdad, mientras que Hanare se esforzaba por hacer una pausa para respirar. Segundos después, cerraba la puerta-Te iré a dejar, Hanare.

-¿Por que no le dices que ya la dejaste?- Murmuro Sakura con sarcasmo.

-¿Que dijiste?- Hatake se volvió hacia ella.

-Dije, que para mi, ya ha dejado de ser, Hatake.

La estudio minuciosamente con sus frios ojos azules.

-¡Al auto! Ahora mismo.-Exclamo colérico.

Casi la arrojo al asiento trasero, y ayudo a subir a Hanare con amabilidad a su lado.

-Pronto te llevare a tu casa- Su voz era fría, aunque cortes

-¡Oh, pero, Kakashi!-Protesto Hanare- ¿No vamos a bailar a Ichiraku?- Ichiraku era casi el único lugar en el pequeño pueblo de la costa oeste de escocia en donde se podía comer, beber y bailar a cualquier hora.

Sakura se acerco hacia adelante, aguzando los oídos.

-Lo siento-Replico Hatake, arrancando el poderoso auto- Temo haber cambiado de opinión en lo que respecta a ir a bailar. No me siento con deseos de hacerlo por ahora.

-No seas tonto querido-Expreso con suavidad- Solo por que me moleste un poco...

-No tenias necesidad de hacerlo-contesto.

-¿Que quieres decir?- Hanare lo mio fijamente con ojos vacilantes.

-¿Por que las mujeres no aprenden primero a pensar y a hablar después, en lugar de hacer lo contrario?-

-Si yo saque conclusiones equivocadas fue por culpa de esa imposible chica que tu insistes en conservar como secretaria- Contesto irritada.

-Ella tiene nombre.

-Se todo lo que hay que saber con respecto a ella, así como su desacreditada familia, y, ¿quien no lo sabe?

-¿De verdad?

-¡Si!- Casi arrojo la palabra- tiene un nombre, aunque no como yo la quisiera llamar. ¡Es una pequeña zorra! Pone ideas en mi cabeza sobre la señorita Uchiha. Si lo que menciono de ella no era verdad, entonces lo hizo a propósito para hacer que me enfadara. Después de todo, a ninguna chica le gusta sentir que ha sido utilizada en el ultimo minuto como sustituta de otra.

-Es muy probable que tengas razón- Expreso Hatake con indiferencia.

-Es con ella con quien deberías de estar disgustado, Kakashi, no conmigo.

La linea de su mandíbula se endureció.

-Si hablas de Sakura, ya charlare con ella mas tarde.

-¡La deberías despedir!- Exclamo Hanare.

-¿Debería?- Hatake alzo las cejas.

Sakura se preguntaba ansiosa si aceptaba la idea o la estaba cuestionando.

-Todo el mundo sabe que la dejas hacer lo que le da la gana- Concluyo Hanare vengativa.

Hatake detuvo el auto bruscamente frente a una gran casa moderna.

-Adiós, Hanare- Comento en un tono muy significativo.

Hanare, después de dirigir una mirada furiosa a ambos, salio del vehículo dando un portazo.

Sakura la miro sorprendida y dijo:

Ella no esperaba eso.

!Callate!

Hice solo un comentario.

No tienes ningún derecho de hacerlos- Le contesto irritado.

Creo que tengo derecho a estar disgustada- murmuro Sakura- ¿No oíste como me llamo?

¡Espera a que yo empiece!

Sakura temblaba sintiéndose algo incomoda mientras el guiaba el coche fuera del pueblo. No la llevo directo a su casa, sino que siguió a lo largo del camino de la costa. El viento se alzaba en refagas, y la marea estaba alta ; la noche era salvaje.

¿A donde vas?- Pregunto Sakura, alarmada- Tu sabes que si no llego a una hora razonable, mi abuelo se pone furioso.

Eso no debe preocuparte. Quiero charlar con el

Estoy segura de que no sera necesario, si me dices lo que quieres rápido y luego me llevas a la casa.

Al no recibir contestación, aumento su incomodidad. Con frecuencia Hatake la acompañaba a casa cuando trabajaban tarde, aunque nunca la había llevado tan lejos. Cuando el se aparto del camino y paro arriba de un promontorio desolado, ella se aferro a su brazo y le pregunto:

-¿Por que me has traído aquí?

-¿Por que crees?- Su voz era fría.

Ella retiro la mano del brazo.

-De seguro, podría haber sido mañana...

-No en esta ocasión. Ahora tengo intenciones de expresarte lo que siento sin que la mitad de mi gente salga en tu defensa.

-Pero...- Empezó a decir, abriendo los ojos con indignación.

-No trates de hacerte la inocente conmigo, cada vez que te levanto la voz, allí están, inventando algún pretexto inverosímil para rescatar a su indefensa muchachita- Dijo molesto- Pues, por una sola vez, nadie tendrá la oportunidad de hacerle al Sir Galahad.

-A ti... a ti no te importa en verdad la señorita Abukara, ¿Verdad, Hatake?

-Eso- Replico- Es algo que a ti no te importa.

-Soy tu secretaria-protesto.

-Lo que no te da derecho a inmiscuirte en mi vida privada.

¿Como podía decir eso cuando estaba con el casi las veinticuatro horas diarias? Rebelándose, le dijo en voz alta: 

-Sin embargo, es una historia tan distinta cuando tengo que explicar a tus ex novias cuando te llaman, que estas muy ocupado para hablar con ellas. Siempre me pides que lo haga. SI eso no es parte de tu vida privada, entonces ¿Que es?

- Y así- comento con suavidad- La lista de mis ex novias, como las llamadas, crece, digamos en forma misteriosa. ¿Como piensas explicar lo que ocurrió esta noche? Sabes muy bien que es la señorita Uchiha la que ha estado forzando las invitaciones a cenar, y no yo, y que solo acepte para finalizas un asunto que estoy tratando con su padre acerca de dos barcos. Podías haberlo mencionado, si es que tenias que hacerlo, sin dar a Hanare una mala impresión en forma deliberada.

-Es por la forma en que me miraba.

-¿Y por que razón no te puede ella ver en la forma que quiera?- Replico- Ella era mi invitada.

-¿Que quiere decir eso?

-Que yo soy tu jefe.

-Puedes sentir que necesitas enfatizarlo, sin embargo tu no puedes hacer nada sin mi, Hatake.

-No estés muy segura- contesto con suavidad- Hasta podía estar tentado a aceptar la oferta de Hanare. Una nueva secretaria podría tener mejores posibilidades.

-¡No te atrevas Hatake!- Exclamo sin aliento- ¡No te atrevas!

-No oses tu decirme que es lo que debo o no debo hacer.

Se miraron fijamente, con desconfianza, como lo habían echo durante años desde que Sakura era una niña y Hatake fue a asociarse con su tío en el astillero. Ahora ella tenia diecinueve años, pero el tiempo no parecía haber cambiado nada. Existía el mismo antagonismo entre ellos, todavía la misma chispa a la que una sola palabra podía encender y convertir una incontenible conflagración.

-Entonces, ¿Crees que te debo una disculpa?

-¡Eso, o de otra manera!...- Amenazo implacable.

-¿No me echarías Hatake?- El rostro de Sakura palideció y tembló ante aquel pensamiento, No deseaba dejarlo.

-Te haría un favor si lo hiciera- Tranquilamente dejo de hablar antes de agregar- En lo único que piensas es en el astillero y en lo que ocurre allí. No creo que sea saludable para una joven de tu edad ¿Cuantos años tienes Sakura?

-Diecinueve.

-Y nunca has visto nada. ¿Has tenido algún novio?

-Tu debías de saberlo.

-No necesariamente- Dijo con brusquedad- Yo viajo con mucha frecuencia y de vez en cuando tomo unas vacaciones. TU podrías hacer cualquier cosa mientras yo estoy ausente.

-Normalmente te comento todo lo que hago cuando regresas- le recordó- Tu sabes que estoy ocupada todos los días en la oficina y que paso la mayor parte de mis tardes en el astillero. No cuento con mucho tiempo para tener novio.

-Podrías hacer tiempo para otras cosas, incluyendo tener novio.

-¿De veras crees que alguien se fijaría en mi?- Pregunto.

-¿Hay alguna razón para que no sea así?- Sus ojos la envolvieron- Eres muy delgada, sin embargo, tienes buenas formas en los lugares adecuados. Tu piel es hermosa, también tus ojos, tu cabello es abundante, largo y brillante. Tus...- De repente hizo una pausa al llegar a describir su boca, observando lo suave y sensual que era, y que amenazaba la intocable inocencia de su rostro. Su propia boca se endureció y rápidamente volvió su interés a su nariz.

-¿Tengo alguna mancha en mi nariz?- Pregunto un tanto agresiva, sin estar muy segura como tomar aquel examen tan intimo.

-No, es muy bonita- Contesto con una sonrisa forzada.

-No lo creo

Bromeando, bajo suavemente un dedo hasta la punta de su nariz.

-Un poquito insolente, pero encantadora.

Al sentir las paridas palpitaciones de su pulso en la garganta, Sakura se retiro.

-Te estas burlando de mi- Acuso.

-No del todo.

-Naruto me invito al cine el sábado en la noche-

-¿Uzumaki?

-Si- dirigió la mirada hacia el mar mecido por el aire.

-¿Iras?

-Le dije que le avisaría- Las olas se rompían en las escarpadas rocas, lanzando su espuma a un kilómetro y medio de altura hacia un cielo que se iba volviendo oscuro.

Hatake estaba callado. Sakura separo su mirada del mar tormentoso para verlo.

-¿Te agrada Naruto?- Le pregunto.

-Si, a todo el mundo le gusta- Contesto con franqueza.-Bueno, solo te pido que tengas cuidado, Sakura. Naruto ha corrido mundo

-La mayor parte de los hombres lo han hecho, de acuerdo a lo que dice mi abuela, sin embargo yo se cuidarme.

La expresión de Hatake indicaba que lo dudaba.

-¿Que dirá Jiraiya si aceptas esa invitación?

-Me preocupare cuando suceda. Mi abuelo no es tan irrazonable, tu lo sabes. Si el pensara que algo significaba mucho para mi. No se interpondría en mi camino.

-Y, Uzumaki, ¿significa mucho para ti?

-Aun no- Replico, cautelosa.

-¿Pero podría ser?

-¿ Tendrías alguna objeción, Hatake?

- Uzumaki me cuesta mucho dinero. Prefiero que se concentre en nuestro diseño. Tenemos mucho dinero invertido.

-¿Y crees que yo lo puedo distraer?

-Es muy posible- La voz de Hatake era seca.

-Me parece que se siente solo.

-No permitas que la compasión anule tu criterio, Sakura.

-Quizás también yo me sienta sola- comento encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Sola? ¿ por que?- el frunció el seño.

-No estoy segura- Se mordió el labio- Es solo una sensación.

Impaciente,el le dijo:

-Eres tan joven que tus sentimientos pueden confundirte. Todo es parte del proceso de crecer-

Lo miro con cara, malhumorada, moviendo la cabeza.

-No espero que sepas que es lo que me sucede, Hatake, Sin embargo, creí que podías ayudarme. De alguna manera, Parece que estoy cambiando. No es fácil explicar, por que en realidad ni yo misma me entiendo.

-Es posible que pronto logres entender- Replico- Y no quisiera que estuvieras con Uzumaki cuando descubras de que se trata todo eso- Hatake se portaba enigmático.

-Estoy segura que Naruto no me haría daño.

-Depende de lo que quieras decir con eso. Creo que es demasiado viejo para ti.

-Aun no cumple treinta años, no es tan viejo como tu- Protesto.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Yo no tengo ideas dudosas en lo que a ti se refiere.

-¡Ni por un momento imagine que fueras así!- Resentida, levanto la barbilla, mientras se preguntaba por que estaba tan deprimida. Examino minuciosamente sus duras facciones, su esbelto y vigoroso cuerpo que había probado muchas veces su resistencia al mar. De pronto se dio cuenta de que sentida una profunda admiración hacia el y que debido a sus viejas rencillas, debía ocultarle, sin embargo, le había enseñado tanto que si había algo que le faltaba por aprender, prefería que fuera el quien la instruyera.

Al reparar en la forma tan intima en que lo observaba, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y dejo de mirarlo. Una especie de tensión muy peculiar aprecio entre ellos, impulsándola a decir, en forma precipitada:

-Es otro aspecto de tu vida que tendrá que cambiar.

En el camino a su casa, donde vivía con sus abuelos, iban en silencio, cada uno ocupado con sus propios pensamientos. Llegaron a la modesta vivienda que tenia vista al mar, y apenas habían apagado el motor cuando el abuelo de Sakura ya estaba junto a ellos.

-¿Que horas son estas de llegar a casa?- Lanzaba furiosas miradas a Sakura y a Kakashi Hatake- Fui hasta el astillero, pero ya no los encontré. ¿En donde has estado Sakura?.

Jiraiya Haruno, el abuelo de Sakura, era un hombre enorme, con pelo y barba blancos y con un par de ojos negros chispeantes. Su genio era famoso en todo el distrito y la mayor parte de la gente le tenia miedo. Solo Hatake se le enfrentaba, y Sakura dudaba que hubiese alguien a quien su jefe hubiera temido en toda su vida.

-Es mi culpa, Jiraiya. Entretuve a Sakura charlando.

-¿Sobre que? - inquirió Jiraiya colérico, mientras Hatake ayudaba a Sakura a bajar del auto. Observo, sospechoso, cuando el muchacho rodeaba a Sakura con el brazo. No sabia que Hatake la sostenía con su brazo por que la sentía temblar- ¿De que hablaban?- Repitió.

Hatake lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia- Replico con tranquilidad.

-¡No me digas que mi nieta no es de mi incumbencia!- Exploto Jiraiya - ¡Exijo una explicación!

Sakura abrazo a Hatake, sintiendo consuelo en su fuerza mientras miraba nerviosa a su abuelo. Este perdía mas su compostura.

-No hay por que dar explicaciones, abuelo- Intervino Sakura- Yo estuve trabajando hasta tarde y me quede dormida. Hatake pasaba por la oficina con la señorita Abukara y llego a investigar que ocurría, me trajo a casa y eso es todo.

La espesas cejas de Jiraiya se juntaron.

-Deberías de cambiar las cerraduras de tu oficina, Kakashi, y rehusarte a darle una llave. Tu eres su jefe, no le permitas quedarse allí hasta estas horas. Esta empezando a crecer y esto puede dar lugar a murmuraciones- Los ojos de Hatake centellaron apretó mas su brazo alrededor de Sakura.

-¿ A que clase de murmuraciones te refieres, Jiraiya?- pregunto.

El viejo, casi tan audaz como el hombre que estaba frente a el, y sin ninguna prudencia cuando se trataba de su nieta adorada, grito:

-¡Acerca de ti y ella! ¡La gente nada mas espera una oportunidad para hablar!

-Solo las personas que poseen una mente como la tuya. A la primera persona que diga algo de Sakura, no va a saber de donde le llego el golpe, y esto te incluye a ti.

Sakura se alarmo, pero no tuvo tiempo de descifrar por que.

-Por favor Hatake- le pidió, alejándolo, cuando deseaba aferrarse a el- Gracias por haberme traído, pero no hables mas. No quiero que amenaces a mi abuelo por culpa mía.

-Haría mas que solo amenazarlo- Murmuro en tono peligroso, y ella sintió su aliento tibio en su rostro. Hatake , frunció el señor y toco con ternura sus pálidas mejillas- ¿Estas segura que te encontraras bien?

-Por supuesto que si. Puedo pelear mis propias batallas.

-Algunas de ellas- concedió subiendo al auto- Por fortuna no hay muchos hombres como tu abuelo, alrededor.

Antes de que Jiraiya se repusiera de aquel insulto para poder contestar, Hatake se fue, dejándolos con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros.

-No quiero que vuelvas a casa a estas horas con Kakashi Hatake- Como si deseara recuperar lo que había perdido, Jiraiya no perdió tiempo para volverse hacia Sakura cuando entraron a la casa- ¿Oíste lo que me dijo, la forma en que me hablo? Si tu tío viviese aun, dios lo tenga en su gloria, yo hubiera ido inmediato a hablar con el.

-Son pasadas las once, ¡Por amor a dios! Y si no te quedas quieto, vas a hacer que baje mi abuela.

-Por lo menos ella es una buena mujer, serena, respetable y con temor de dios, ¡No como otras!

-Ay, abuelo. No creo estar tan lejos de toda esperanza ¿verdad?

-Tengo que vigilarte por culpa de tu padre- Comento Jiraiya malhumorado. Sakura suspiro, desvalida. Apenas recordaba a su progenitor, pues era muy pequeña cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente.

-Tu hablas del temor de dios, y de seguro que ningún cristiano recodaría durante toda la vida que su hijo no lo complació. Parece como si papa hubiese cometido un crimen.

-¡Ningún crimen!- Exclamo- ¿No me prive de todo por darle una buena educación? ¿y que fue lo que hizo? Se caso con una estudiante extrajera en cuanto se graduó, en lugar de volver aquí para hacerse cargo de mi y de tu abuela al hacernos viejos.

-TU sabes que yo lamento todo eso, aunque no creo que hayas pasado privaciones.

-Encima de eso- Continuo Jiraiya, como si Sakura no hubiese hablado- Tus padres te pusieron ese ridículo nombre con el cual hemos tenido todos que vivir.

En realidad , a Sakura le encantaba su nombre, sin embargo deseaba que su abuelo jamas llegara a descubrir que en griego significaba "Vida" . Su abuela lo sabia, pero habían hecho un pacto de no decírselo a el, pues temían, que se sintiera muy lastimado. Aunque pretendían lo contrario, Jiraiya adoro a su único Hijo.

La madre de Sakura, una huérfana Griega, fue rechazada por su tutor, que era un primo lejano, al casarse con un escocer que no tenia un centavo. Jiraiya Haruno también desconoció a su hijo, de manera que los primeros años de su vida Sakura los paso en el sur de Inglaterra, en donde sus padres fueron profesores en una famosa universidad. Fue hasta después que sus padres murieron cuando conoció a sus parientes escoceses.

A los siete años, deleito y consoló a Jiraiya, quien lloraba la muerte de su hijo, al mostrar de inmediato un rápido conocimiento sobre todo lo concerniente a barcos. En su forma precoz de ser confundió a sus abuelos al principio, le había dicho a su abuelo que su padre fue propietario de un pequeño barco en el tamesis y que la llevo a navegar casi desde el dia que nació. El placer de Jiraiya aumento cuando vio que ella se sentía muy feliz en el astillero donde el trabajo toda su vida. Siempre que tenia oportunidad, ella estaba allí con el, empapándose de conocimientos y desarrollando, al paso de los años, una experiencia que lo asombraba.

El tío de Kakashi Hatake, Hiroto Eda, era un hombre duro, con muy poco tiempo para dedicarlo a los niños, sin embargo tolero a Sakura, admirando su animo. Al morir, Le lego cien libras. Nunca se caso y le dejo todo lo que poseía a su sobrino.

La hermana de Hiroto, madre de Kakashi, se caso con el hijo de una rica familia de edimburgo.

-Pensaba que Hanako no era lo suficientemente buena. Me imagino que sus finas plumas se volverá a erizar cuando sepan que su hijo se ha asociado conmigo- Le comento un dia Eda a su abuelo.

-Mientras esa broma no te resulte contraproducente, Hiroto- Advirtió Jiraiya- no me gustaría que algún advenedizo arruinara un negocio que te ha costado tanto establecer.

Sakura no sabia de que hablaban aunque su abuela le había explicado.

-El sobrino de Hiroto, Kakashi Hatake, esta muy ansioso por venir y aprender todo lo relacionado con los barcos. Quiere construirlos y repararlos. Creo que es un joven muy agradable y con muy buena educación.

-Si le ha servido la educación tanto como Yahiko- Gruño Jiraiya- Estaría mejor sin ella.

La abuela de Sakura fue maestra antes de casarse e insistió en que su hijo, Yahiko, asistiera a la universidad. Algo que Jiraiya no le permitía olvidar.

-El no lo dice en serio- Le comentaba con frecuencia a Sakura- Solo cuando lo invade la amargura se expresa de esa forma.

Casi desde el primer dia que llego, Kakashi Hatake efectuó cambio en el astillero. Era un joven alto y atrevido, Y su aire autoritario, Lo hacia parecer mayor de sus veinticuatro años Sakura apenas tenia nueve. Con el paso del tiempo, Kakashi, transformo lo que había sido un pequeño y modesto negocio en una empresa extremadamente importante. Logro lo que su tío llamaba con orgullo, milagros, pero sin diferir de las opiniones del hombre que era la mano derecha de su tío Jiraiya Haruno.

Jiraiya había luchado con Hatake durante los primero años, antes de admitir de mala gana, que el joven sabia lo que hacia.

Sakura recordaba un incidente particular, pues este marco el principio del antogismo que aun existía entre ella y Hatake. Ese dia el muchacho estaba furioso Jiraiya hizo todo lo contrario que el le ordeno y le exigía una explicación. Cuando Jiraiya una enorme y bíblica figura, con sus largos y blancos rizos empezó a vociferar, Hatake Kakashi lo callo a gritos.

La abuela de Sakura le había dicho a la niña que nunca interfiriera, pero a no poder soportar mas, se arrojo fieramente contra Hatake, con su pequeño rostro rojo de indignación, ordenándole en forma violenta que dejara de molestar a su abuelo.

Hatake, con fuerza superior la hizo a un lado.

-¿No puedes dejar en casa a esta maldita mocosa, Haruno?-Pregunto furioso.

-¡No te atrevas a decirme maldiciones, Hatake!- Grito Sakura.

Entonces la alzo por el cuello y la puso sobre su rodilla. A la vista de todos los que trabajaban en el astillero descargo su mano en el trasero de Sakura, ignorando sus gritos mientras que Jiraiya prácticamente bailaba de rabia y amenazaba con todo hasta con renunciar. Ahora, no estaba segura de odiarlo todavia, pero desde ese dia lo empezó a llamar Hatake. Nadie recordaba haberla oído llamarlo de otro modo. Y, ella era la única a quien le permitía llamarlo así. Para los demás empleados el era Kakashi o el señor Hatake, de acuerdo con la edad o el tiempo que llevaban de trabajar con el .Los trabajadores aceptaban el nombre con el que Sakura llamaba al jefe, y lo mas probable es que no se hubieran fijado en ello. Por lo menos, ni Sakura se había dado cuenta hasta recientemente. Para su asombro, una tarde se sorprendió mirándolo cuando el salia de su oficina, diciendo en silencio su primer nombre como un experimento, como si de pronto sintiera un impulso irresistible de probar pronunciarlo.

Al notar que un ligero sonrojo coloreaba las mejillas de Sakura, Jiraiya pregunto sospechoso, en que soñaba. Volviendo a poner los pies sobre la tierra, ella se disculpo.

-Lamento que te hayas preocupado, abuelo, pero no peleemos mas- Suplico- Te prometo que avisare si alguna vez tengo que llegar tarde a casa, ahora, ¿que dices si tomamos una taza de te?

-Al mio le pones una pequeña gotita de licor.

Con una débil sonrisa en los labios, Sakura fue a la cocina y puso la tetera al fuego.

**Bueno este ha sido el primer capitulo ¿que opinan continuo? Dejen sus comentarios, lamento la demora en los otros fics, tengo razones, y en el crossover llevo cuatro hojas de la actualizacion los quiero chicos :3**

Aclaraciones:  
Puse algunos personajes nuevos (inventados por mi) para darle sentido a la historia, recuerdo esta historia no es mia tan solo es una adaptacion que hago de esta novela, hecho de fans para fans (o algo asi) XD

**Bueno dejen sus comentarios, si opinan continuo ¿si o no? Sayo hasta la proxima.**


End file.
